


You Just Might Get It

by UnforeseenUndeniable, zistysfosgerald



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, OC Band, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforeseenUndeniable/pseuds/UnforeseenUndeniable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just a tour, we can handle them."</p><p>"But they're scary looking!"</p><p>Ricky || Chris || Josh || Vinny || Ryan || Devin</p><p>Assorted slash and het pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Better Hope and Pray There Won't be Hell to Pay (~Jess)

Wednesday, 7:07am

A warm ray of morning streaked in through the window of our bus. I sat at the table with a cup of caramel coffee in my hands with my eyes closed. My lips were stuck on the edge, unwilling to waste the effort to release the cup when I’d just have to pick it back up again to take another sip.

“Be good, kitten,” I felt long fingers with rounded nails lightly scratch my scalp.

I groggily opened my eyes to regard Piper, who was wearing that smock-like tank top that was barely legal. A crimson smile turned the corners of her lips, and she raised a dark brow.

“Don’t let the kids get too crazy, alright?” She spoke slowly for my tired brain.

I shut my eyes and grunted in response. I tilted the mug in my hands so more hot caffeine could spill over my tongue. I would say I was almost half awake.

I barely heard the door snap shut with the woman’s departure when a dissonance of noise dragged out into the room. “The kids” are awake… I thought with a mild grimace. Specifically, the two youngest of the brother triad we picked up closing in on a year ago. The oldest, Scott, was a buddy of mine and our drummer Joni’s in school. When two spots opened in the band he suggested his also, fortunately, musically gifted brothers as replacements.

A jubilant laugh rang out, “you awake Jess?”

It was Blake – the youngest at age twenty. Stanley was surely the cause of the rummaging I heard as he, most likely, dug through the fridge for food or a drink. I hardly acknowledged them. I only tipped my cup again to answer his question.

“Where the hell’s Scott?” Stanley’s shout was muffled, confirming my assumption of his (apparently successful) search for sustenance.

I lowered my coffee slightly, “he bounced just after I got up.”

“That motherfucker!” Stanley yelled and pounding steps could be heard as he ran off the bus.

“He doesn’t even know where…” I sighed and set my lips back on my cup.

“Oh, shit, Joni’s still got my phone,” I heard shuffling as Blake whirled around on his heels.

“And whose fault is that?” I called after him.

“Fuck off!” He shouted back.

It was a dumb story. We were playing poker and were running out of things to bet fast as Joni and Piper kept winning, so Blake put his phone up. We decided to return everything to their respective owners at the end, but Joni just sort of stole his cell phone.

The sound of the door clicking shut alerted me to someone entering our space. My first thought was Piper coming back for something, but the silence told me otherwise, and it definitely was not Stanley or Scott. No, it was someone else entirely. Someone with softer steps, who smelled of paint and cigarettes.

“You should probably start locking that door,” Ricky commented beside me.

I took another sip of coffee as a statement. Words were just too difficult so early in the morning. I felt his fingers run up my side and over my shoulder to my neck. My hair tangled around his grasp as he set our heads together. I couldn’t help but smile, I just loved having someone to, well, love for once.

I lifted my nose until our lips touched, coffee mixing between our kiss. Lowering my head to separate us again I felt his breath ghost over my skin. Then, I heard a mousy squeak – one I knew as a desperately confused noise of shock. Joni groaned to cover his effeminate exclaim.

“Gross! Senpai!” Blake shouted and Ricky fell away from me.

“Sh,” I shushed him.

That was another story of the kid doing all in his power to aggravate me in the early days. It was incessant with him. I swear, Blake woke up in the morning just to harass me.

“We’ll talk about this when you’re older,” I grumbled. “Now, go outside and play!”

“But…” Blake pointed at Ricky. “We’re not gonna talk about this blasphemy?”

“Get out.” I opened my eyes and looked right into his.

“Bye,” Blake walked out rather quickly.

“You can’t just kick them out,” Joni scolded but did not seem to want to stick around.

“I’m the queen, motherfucker, I do what I want to the proles!” I called after him in higher spirits as the caffeine began circulating more rapidly.

“Faggot,” Joni grunted on his way out.

“Are your mornings always like this?” Ricky asked with a classic glaze in his blue pools.

“Don’t think about it so hard, trust me; it’s not worth the headache.”

“You wanna go? Chris and Piper are already purring at each other,” he told me.

“We need a damn shock baton to keep them off each other,” I grumbled and lifted my cup.

“I’d only go that far with Joni and Ryan,” I could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Fuck, where is Ryan?” I did not want to deal with that this morning.

“He was still asleep when I left.”

“Good…”

“Break ends at noon! Once we get this tire on we’re outta here!” My band’s manager yelled from outside.

I sighed. I hated morning. It was so gross. I felt Ricky’s kiss on top of my head almost like a response to my mental grumbling.

“Come on, we stopped for you guys anyway, so you better make this worth my time,” he smirked at me with the innocence of a whore.


	2. The Bets are off the table (~Joni)

Joni walked in the back of the bus when his phone went off. He remembered that ringtone, and who it was for.

Ryan.

Joni rolled his eyes as he went to answer it quickly, he remembered how much Ryan hated when he didn't answer on time.

"What?" Joni had snapped, and that's when he heard a sinister laugh on the other end of the phone.

"No 'good morning, babe'?" Ryan laughed, and Joni was tempted to hang up.

"What do you want?" Cutting straight to the point, Joni didn't want to even see Ryan, let alone talk to the asshole.

"I just wanted to see if we could share a hotel room when we stop for the weekend. The guys don't want me sharing a room with them. So can I?" Ryan asked, and Joni sighed.

Joni didn't know whether or not to believe him, but he couldn't say no to him. No matter how hard he tried, and that was because deep down, he still had feelings for him. That's what Ryan knew, and was determined to use it to his advantage.

"Fine, but I'm not having sex with you." Joni quickly hung up the phone.

Going back out to the living room area, Jess gave him a look. A look that said, "I told you so." He knew Ryan was lying, and so did Joni. But he wouldn't ever admit that to anyone, not even Jess.

"What?" Joni got all defensive, and that caused Jess to laugh.

"You know what, Giosia." Jess smirked, and Joni rolled his eyes at him.

Going back into the bunk area, Joni laid down on his bunk. He wanted to catch some shut eye before they got to thr hotel. Putting on headphones, he turned on some All Time Low. Drowning out everything, his phone suddenly beeped, which caused the music to stop.

Ryan - 'I've got you wrapped around my fingers, baby-boy.'

This pissed off Joni to the point where he was outraged. "Fucking bitch." Joni whispered, and Piper walked over to him. She looked worried, and Joni just sighed. He knew she wanted to know what was up, and he didn't have a choice in the matter of telling her. Either way, she was going to get the answers that she wanted.

"What's wro--" she was saying, but he cut her off.

"Ryan." was all he said before turning back to his music.

"Joni, you don't need to beat yourself up," she paused when she noticed he had his headphones in. "what he's doing isn't fair to you, and I have a plan to hook you up with Devin. Since word on the street is that, Devin is crushing on you big time.

"Oh my goodness, Ryan would kill me if you did that." Joni said with an evil smile on his face.

"What are you implying, Joni?" she smiled, and Joni smiled back at her.

"Oh, that you should definitely hook me up with Devin. Wanna make a bet?" Joni asked, and Piper raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What kind of bet?"

"If I can get Devin to fuck me before the end of the tour, then you owe me a hundred dollars. But, if I can't get him to, then I owe you a hundred dollars." Joni stated, and Piper began to think about it.

"Deal, but we tell no one about this. Especially Chris because they're best friends." Piper stated, and Joni nodded in agreement.

Little did they know that Ryan was outside of the bunk area, listening in on them. Smiling to himself, he walked out of the bus, all the way to his. That was when the buses started up, and they were headed to the hotel.

Piper went to her bunk, and started to text Chris. As Joni was getting comfortable, and ready to sleep, he had gotten a text from a private number.

Private Number - 'if you don't want Devin to find out about you and Piper's bet, you're going to do everything I want you to. Don't you dare to even think about telling Piper I know about it, or I will ruin her and Chris' relationship.'

Joni gulped as he looked at Piper, and then back to the text message. He wasn't going to tell anyone about the bet, simply because he didn't want to ruin Piper's relationship with Chris.

He knew who was texting him on private, and he was angry. That's when another text message came in, and this time it was Ryan.

Ryan - 'That's right, I heard it all, and now you're my boyfriend. Understood?'

Joni quickly texted back, and he was now extremely scared of this outcome. He didn't know what was going to happen, but knowing Ryan, it was going to be pure hell.

Joni - 'Yes, I understand.'

He waited for an answer, but soon found himself dozing off. He was dead tired from packing all the equipment, and he needed a good nights sleep. He just knew he wasn't going to sleep at all during the tour after awhile.

♤♡♢♧

"Joni, wake up." Joni heard as he started to slowly wake up. It was Jess, and he knew this because of him slapping him lightly until his eyes were open.

"Oh god, Jess, put a damn shirt on." Joni giggled as he lightly slapped Jess' chest.

"Nah, I'm good." Jess smirked, and Joni rolled his eyes.

Sitting up, he noticed that they wete at the hotel. This made Joni grow anxious even more than before, and it was all because of Ryan. Quick to get out of the bus, Joni was met by Devin, who accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh shi-- hey, Devin." Joni smiled nervously, and Devin smiled back at him.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you want to go into the pool with me tonight?" Devin asked with a sweet smile on his face, and Joni smiled back at him with nervous eyes.

"I would love to, Devin." Joni smiled before they walked into the five star hotel together.

This made Joni even more nervous, especially since he didn't know why the hell Ryan was blackmailing him. He just wanted this tour to be over soon, but they had the whole summer on the road. Luckily, some of the weeks they'll get to sleep in a hotel.

Oh boy, he was in for it.


End file.
